Witness
by Misery Severity
Summary: Sonic talks about how his relationship with Sally Acorn turned complicated and how he truly felt for Amy Rose after watching her get abused by Scourge. Rated M for Violence/Abuse and Strong Profanity. Characters will be OOC. COMPLETED.
1. My Story

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters are copyrighted to SEGA. I do not own anything.**

**Warning: Characters will be OOC.**

**Ages:**

**Sonic- 22**

**Amy Rose- 19**

**Sally Acorn- 18**

**Scourge- 22**

**Tails- 19**

**Cream- 17**

**Silver- 21**

**Blaze- 18**

**Rouge- 19**

**Shadow- 23 (i know he's immortal, but let's just say)**

**Knuckles- 24**

**Tikal- 20**

* * *

My Story

(Sonic's POV)

Amy must've told you her life-story about herself being in a violent relationship with my Anti, Scourge. You may have known that she suffered many months of nothing but hell with him. As you may know, I rejected her for Sally Acorn earlier that time… because I falsely accused her for lying and hurting her, which, by the way, was the biggest mistake that I've ever made.

Not only I dated the wrong girl, I felt guilty for hitting Amy, too; she's pretty vulnerable, so I could already imagine all the pain she went through. I never meant to hurt her, that actually happened by my natural instincts. I was so pissed off by the drama between Amy and Sally; I didn't know what I was doing.

At first, I thought I would be happy with Sally, but to tell you the truth: our relationship turned out to be shit. Sally Acorn turned out to be the opposite of what I expected. She complains 24/7 over everything; she gets into a lot of drama with my friends; she's very high-maintenance; I even caught her flirting with other guys; and I can't believe I'm saying this, but—she's a total bitch.

Well, I think you get the idea.

Throughout those months, while Amy was in a "complicated" relationship with Scourge, I, too, suffer a lot during my times with Sally. Aside with that, I even went through lots of drama and tension. Did I mention that I almost lost one of my best pals, Knuckles the Echidna?

Amy told you her side of the story. Now, it's my turn.


	2. As The Tension Rises

As The Tension Rises

Few months after when Sally and I became "together", I went over to the bar with Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles for a little guys' night out, just to get away from her (it sucks that Tails cannot come over). Although, our Saturday night together didn't turn out well than I expected. You probably know also, Scourge and Knuckles got into a very violent fight on that time, but I want to tell you anyway.

So the bar is filled with people, there were lots of incoherent chatting, a lot of the patrons were watching the football game, and there was a faint smell of tobacco in the area. All four of us were sitting down in the booth with a few bottles of beer. I was a bit depressed. I let out a soft sigh.

"You know, Sonic," Knuckles started the conversation, "you've been like this for the past few weeks. At least show some good time."

"I don't know what to do, guys." I answered. "Sally's been getting on my nerves lately."

"What's been going on with you two?" the red echidna replied.

"You and Sally seemed to be arguing a lot ever since you introduced her to us." Silver informed. "Are you two even dating?"

"We are," I said as I took a sip of my beer, "she's even staying at my place. Although, what's really strange between us is that we never even kiss and she's always going out without notifying me."

All three raised their eyebrows in confusion. I continued, "Ok, so I only kiss her on the cheek and never on the lips. Not to mention, she even nagged me to buy things for her even though I'm really reluctant to do so."

Shadow asked, "No offense, but do you even love her?"

"Of course I do, it's just her behavior that's really pissing me off."

I was a bit stubborn when I said that. To tell you the truth and I never told anyone about this: I do loved Sally, but mostly because of her appearance. She's attractive and beautiful on the outside, but ugly in the inside. I was so hypnotized by her looks; I wasn't really paying any attention to her true self, which I should've done before.

Silver was right about the both of us arguing all the time. Sally complains about everything going her way; she especially forces me to wear what she wants me to wear, where we should go, et cetera… ALL despite my reluctance. Yup, she's very manipulating.

I was told by the guys that I should break up with her, but I couldn't in the first place. I obviously cannot break up with a girl just because she's very high maintenance and we argue all the time. To me, I thought it was normal in a relationship. Unfortunately, things got uglier when I realized this.

"Rouge has been telling me that she has a lot of issues with Sally." Shadow said. "It seems they don't get along with each other very well."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Blaze did the same thing," Silver began, "she said she hates her, but she wouldn't tell me why."

It already hit me that Sally never got along with any other of my friends. That would explain why she refused to be with them. Though it's a big mystery for me; I never knew why the hell Sally hates them for no reason.

"Sonic, have you ever noticed that Sally has been a bitch to all of us?" Knuckles informed me. "I mean no offense. However, she did hurt Tikal before, she ran to me crying the other day because of what Sally did to her."

"Did what?" I asked him.

"She said something about—"

I didn't get to hear what Knuckles said about his girlfriend, Tikal. This is where the tension started. My Anti, Scourge, got up to our booth and he looked pissed off as hell.

"You!" he growled. We realized that he's talking to Knuckles.

"Oh shit," he said quietly.

"Where is it?!"

Shadow, Silver, and I had no idea what's going on with the two.

Knuckles answered, "Look, I don't have it with me, but I promise you, I'll—"

Scourge cut him off, "You said that like every week! And still, you don't have my shit!"

The drama between the red echidna and the green hedgehog has gotten even more intense. I even noticed that Knuckles is starting to lose his cool. You know how angry he can get.

"Don't go mad at me, alright?!" he yelled at him back. "I already told you, I'm having money troubles right now and I won't get my next—"

We all jumped when Scourge loudly banged his fist onto the table. He screamed something at him, though I couldn't recall what he said. I was too distracted by the argument. Then suddenly, Knuckles stood up from his seat in anger. He harshly shoved him.

"Calm the fuck down!" he shrieked.

We noticed that the two were about to have a physical brawl. Scourge was about to throw Knuckles down to the floor, but right away, we got off our seats and stopped them before they do any harm. The two hedgehogs and I ramblingly shouted as we held them away from each other.

"Will you two cool it?!" Shadow called out. "We'll get arrested or kicked out if we start a fight here!"

"He has a point!" Silver answered.

Scourge violently pulled himself free from Shadow and Silver's hold. "You better pay up, echidna!"

"NO!" Knuckles remarked. My Anti then let out a frustrated growl and he walked away for a second. I gently let the echidna go of my hold. I was so curious on what the brawl is about.

I asked him, "What was that all about?"

He let out a sigh, like he doesn't want to talk about it. "Long story, I borrowed money from Scourge and I didn't have enough to pay him back. Not the best idea, but I gotta do what's—"

Again, he was cut off by another of Scourge's screams.

"HEY, JACKASS!"

I noticed that Scourge has a beer bottle in his hand as he walked back up to Knuckles. As soon as he spun around to face him, he right away hit him in the head with it. The hit was so hard that we heard the glass break onto his skull.

The echidna screamed out a bloody murder. The others and I were really shocked and terrified. We can see that Knuckles had his hands to his eyes and he was bleeding so badly. The glass from the bottle had cut his skin and I could've sworn that his left eye was bleeding like crazy. The scream was so freaking loud that everyone in the bar heard it; even the patrons surrounded us to see what was going on. The incoherent shouting continues.

"Knuckles!" We, hedgehogs, tried to call him, but nothing. He was already down to his knees in deep pain. Suddenly, Scourge started beating him mercilessly on the floor. He was punching and kicking him so hard; there was blood splattering on the ground. Knuckles was trying his best to defend himself and fight back, and sadly, he failed.

Me, Silver and Shadow tried to stop the fight, but it was complicated to do so because Scourge was too strong. Also, we got pulled away from them by some random patrons, so we couldn't get near them either.

"Somebody stop them!" I screamed out as I struggled from somebody's hold. "He's going to kill him!"

All of a sudden, we saw a group of huge security guards. They got through the crowd and into the center where Scourge and Knuckles were. They shouted as they grabbed Scourge away from our friend; they pulled him away from the crowd and they were about to throw him out of the bar.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Scourge snarled as he pulled himself away from the security and he exit the bar. He even kicked the doorway in an aggressive manner on his way out. Damn, that asshole's got some serious anger issues.

The crowd was still surrounding Knuckles; there was a lot of chatting. The three of us finally made our way through the patrons. There on the center, we were shocked to see that Knuckles was in serious danger. He was face down to the floor, there was blood everywhere, and he has bruises and wounds all over his body.

"Holy shit!" Silver exclaimed in horror.

Shadow flipped Knuckles onto his back. We checked to make sure he's okay, but he's not. He was gasping for air and he's barely conscious. I was right about his left eye; there was a large bloody wound below his eyelid and another on the top-left of his head. That's probably the spot where the bottle hit.

"Knuckles!" I called as I shook him, "Knuckles, are you alright?!"

"Knuckles!" Shadow and Silver inarticulately shouted.

We tried to get a response from him: nothing. We quickly glanced at each other in panic. Then, Shadow turned his head to the crowd.

"Somebody, call 911!" he shouted.

"Knuckles! Knuckles, hang in there, buddy!" I said

And the next thing we knew, we showed up in an ambulance.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

We all showed up in the hospital room where Knuckles checked in last night. The people who showed up are Tails and his honey-bunny, Cream; Silver and his fiery-kitty, Blaze; Shadow and his future bat-wife, Rouge; and sadly, I had to bring along Sally Acorn (don't ask why). We already called Tikal the Echidna to come over to the hospital ASAP to see her boyfriend and she said she's on her way. Boy, will she be devastated to see Knuckles like this.

All eight of us surrounded the hospital bed; Knuckles was in a coma, he is completely bandaged, and he has an oxygen mask on. All we heard is the rhythmic beeping from the heart monitor. We were all worried... except Sally. She looked a bit nonchalant.

"How is he, doctor?" I asked the doctor who was standing beside Knuckles. He is a tan echidna with glasses and in uniform. In his arms, he's holding what seemed to be X-rays of Knuckles' injuries.

"Well, according to the examinations of his X-rays," he began, "he did receive a lot of blows to his head that caused a mild concussion. There's even a minor fracture on his skull."

We gasped. The doctor continued, "And also, he has a complete fracture on his left tibia and 3 of his false ribs have been broken as well."

We were pretty distraught to hear the news. Knuckles could've died if we haven't saved him in time. We cannot risk losing a friend; it'll be hard for Tikal as well, she'd be heartbroken for life.

"How did this happen?" Dr. Echidna asked.

"He got into a bar fight," I answered. "A very violent one."

"Well, it's good that you called right away, otherwise he'd be in trouble."

"Will he be alright, doctor?"

"He's currently in a coma and we're not sure how long he will be out. Although, due to his severe injuries, it's possible that he will be spending months into the hospital to recover. He might even undergo surgery. But right now, we're still not sure on what we're going to do with him, so we're going to have to wait."

Our devastation has increased from the news. "I'm very sorry for you all." The doctor finished off and then he exit out of the room to give us time.

Tails got closer to Knuckles and he carefully brushed his forehead with the back of his hand. "Crap," he said softly, "I'm glad that I didn't show up in the bar."

"You're under-age anyway." Silver answered him.

"So what's the whole story?" Tails asked us, "How did he get into a fight?"

"It's a long story," Shadow answered him, "you really do not want to know who was about to kill him."

We didn't have the courage to tell the rest of the gang the whole incident, but we will… eventually. Then, all of us gazed at Sally at the same time; we noticed that she has been texting on her phone this whole time and she looked like she wasn't paying any attention to us. There was a moment of silence.

Sally picked her head up and gazed back. "What's everybody looking at?"

"Sally," I began, "can you please put your phone away? We're all here to support Knuckles and you're not even showing respect."

"I will, in a second," she rudely answered. She ignored me and kept texting for the next minute. It was starting to become a burden for all of us.

"Sally, shut off your phone," I demanded her.

"No," she replied.

At that point, Rouge got up to Sally and she snatched her phone away in a quick speed.

"Hey!" the chipmunk-squirrel complained.

The bat stared at its screen for a half-second, "Sonic, have you noticed that she's talking to another guy?"

"What?!" I was concerned.

"She's talking to some guy named 'Monkey Khan'."

I thought _'what the hell? Sally's seeing another guy?' _I was about to get pissed off.

"Give that back!" Sally snatched her phone back from Rouge, "That's none of your fucking business!"

"I knew it," Rouge argued back, "I knew I caught my eye on you, you little slut!"

Sally turned to me, "Sonic! It's not what you think!"

I grabbed Sally's phone from her hand and I glimpsed at its screen. There, I can see a chain of text messages; Rouge was right, she was texting to a guy called Monkey Khan. She even left some flirty messages, which made me more suspicious and enraged at the same time.

"I can't believe this," I said to myself. "You're cheating on me!"

"No, I'm not!" Sally faced back to Rouge. "This is your damn fault, you nosy-ass bitch!"

"You don't love Sonic at all!" Rouge accused her, "You're only using him for your needs!"

The tension continues. By impulse, Sally grabbed Blaze's bottled water from her hands and tossed a large load at Rouge's face. The whole group and I were aghast at the drama.

Rouge's anger got out of control. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, BITCH?!" she snarled and shoved Sally in a violent manner. Sally screamed as she grabbed hold onto the bat's hair and threw her down to the hospital floor right beside Knuckles' bed. A loud clang was heard.

"Rouge!" Shadow screamed.

The rest of the group and I shouted in an attempt to get them to stop. Shadow and Blaze both ran to the two; Shadow grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and Blaze harshly yanked Sally by the arm.

"Hey!" The cat aggressively pushed the chipmunk-squirrel away from the couple. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Sally slapped Blaze in the face and threw her down onto the floor as well. The cat let out a screech.

"Blaze!" Silver yelled.

Blaze was face down on the ground and Sally had her arm wrapped around her neck and she was repeatedly hitting her with her free arm. This had to stop immediately, so Silver and I ran to them. The shouting remained persistent; Silver grabbed his girlfriend and dragged her away and I did the same to Sally.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" I shoved Sally away from Blaze. I was way passed upset and enraged. We gazed at each other face to face. There was a lot of anger in between us. I shrieked,

"SALLY! IF THIS IS HOW YOU'RE GOING TO BEHAVE, THEN YOU CAN GO BACK DOWNSTAIRS TO THE LOBBY AND STAY THERE!"

"BUT SONIC! SHE—"Sally fought back.

"GO BACK DOWNSTAIRS! NOW! AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK UP!"

"SONIC—"

"GO! NOW!"

I was breathing heavily at the confrontation. There was another moment of silence.

"Can I at least have my phone back?" Sally asked.

"No, you'll get it back when we get home."

She let out a low growl in frustration and she exit out the hospital room. On her way out, Blaze told her,

"You owe me another freaking bottle of water."

She was about to hit her again; Blaze retaliated by attempting to claw her face, but Silver stopped her.

"Blaze, stop." He calmly told her. "It's not worth it anymore."

Sally already left the room.

"Fucking bitch," I heard Blaze mutter under her breath.

As soon as she was gone, I looked at the group. Everyone's pissed off, and Tails was holding tightly onto Cream on the further corner of the hospital room; she had her face onto his chest, like she's afraid.

"Guys, I am terribly sorry about Sally," I said apologetically.

"You know, Sonic," Tails began, "this is a good time to come to realization that she's not the right girl for you."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't break up with her just for that. I mean, that's how she is and there's nothing I can do about that."

"She almost strangled me on the floor!" Blaze yelled in rage.

"She nearly hit my head against the hard surface of the bed!" Rouge pointed out in resent.

"And you know how vulnerable Cream is," Tails was defending his sweetheart, "it could've been her next!"

"Not to mention," Silver demanded, "if we didn't stop right away, the fight could've seriously hurt Knuckles more! Or worst, it could fucking kill him already!"

"Face it, Faker!" Shadow began, "something's really fucked up about that girl!"

Then, everyone's chatting me up with complaints I can't even answer or understand all at the same time.

"Alright!" I called out, "Will you all just shut up for a minute!" I never meant to yell like that, but this drama is already stressing me out. They went silent as I continued, "Look, let's all not worry about this right now. I'll see what I can do about this scenario. But for right now, let's all just stay calm, I'll get this worked out sooner or later… hopefully."

There was a quick pause and I kept going, "As soon as Tikal gets here, we're all getting out of here. And also, let's all not tell her what just happened, ok? It'll hurt her even more."

About ten minutes later, we heard footsteps coming to the room; we glanced at the doorway. Tikal showed up in a baby blue tee, jeans, black shoes, and a grey shoulder-bag. She looked really desperate.

"I got here as soon as I heard," she said sadly. Her voice suddenly broke, "where is he? Is he alright?"

We stepped aside for Tikal to see Knuckles in bed. When she did, she gasped in devastation.

"Knuckles," she cried. The female echidna walked up to the bed and stood right beside her unconscious lover. She gently touched Knuckles' arm. "Please tell me he's going to be alright."

"Sorry, Tikal," I said with sympathy. I told her everything the doctor said for the next minute.

We can see tears bursting into Tikal's eyes. She then got down to her knees and sobbed right onto Knuckles' chest. Cream got to her; she placed her hand on her back and rubbed it for comfort. We watched her cry for a few moments. It was really hard.

"Tikal," I asked, "is there anything we can do for you?"

"Yes," she weakly answered, "please, just leave me alone with him." She continued to sob.

There was a pause. "Come on, everyone," I ordered, "let's go."

We finally left the hospital room, leaving poor Tikal alone with Knuckles. Out in the hallways, we can still hear her crying. Damn, let's just hope that Knuckles will be okay… eventually.

Okay, so you've already seen two battles: first, it was Scourge versus Knuckles, and now it was Sally versus Rouge and Blaze. The third and fourth battles… you'd be very surprised.


	3. A Rose In Trouble

A Rose In Trouble

It's been about three months and Sally and I are still together. I forgave her when she promised me that she would never speak to that Monkey Khan guy again. I believed her, although, things are still pretty much the same.

Sally hasn't been seeing any of my friends ever since that incident back at the hospital. Speaking of which, I can't even bring her along anymore during our hospital visits. When the team and I visited Knuckles and Tikal on the second day, we were told by the staff that they caught us fighting in the room under surveillance; they warned us that if we ever had another physical brawl anywhere in the hospital like that again, they will call the cops on us. So yeah, that's pretty much why I can't allow her to visit because God forbid, she might attack my friends again and have us arrested or something.

What's still the same is that Sally is still controlling me. She complains and nags and it was seriously getting on my nerves a lot. Everything's like a cycle between us: first, everything's all calm; next, there's some whining and complaining; then, there's some arguing; and finally, there's forgiveness and apologies. Then, it starts all over again.

The guys peer pressured me into leaving her, but I kept refusing. I still didn't have the courage to break up with her.

In between late morning and early afternoon, Sally and I got ready to go out to see my friends for a bit. After avoiding them for a while, I wanted her to at least see them for a minute and apologize to Blaze and Rouge for almost killing them back in the hospital. Sally was wearing a black tank top with a blue vest, a pair of denim shorts, and black strappy heels. As soon as she was done doing her hair, she grabbed her blue shoulder bag with a rhinestone 'S' on a side, and we exit out the door.

Our destination is to the coffee shop where everyone will be meeting at. As the two of us were walking down the neighborhood, Sally was trying to hold my hand, but I kept it away; just wasn't in the mood for that. I began the conversation while we kept strolling,

"Now, Sally, when we get to the coffee shop, remember what you're about to do, right?"

"Uh huh," she muttered quietly.

"You're going to apologize to my friends AND promise to all of us that you will be on your best behavior, got it?"

"'Kay,"

"And if you don't—"

"Okay, I got it!" she cut me off and snapped.

I let out a sigh after her remark; it's like I'm talking to a spoiled brat. We stood quiet during the rest of our walk.

About twenty minutes later, we finally made it to the coffee shop. Outside, we can see Tails, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze sitting in the table. Though, I could've sworn I saw a familiar pink hedgehog entering the shop. Could that be Amy? I've haven't seen her for months. I hope she's taking things okay.

Sally and I got to the group. "Hey, everyone," I said.

They seemed disappointed for bringing "my girlfriend" along.

"What is she doing here?" Tails asked with sarcasm.

"I've brought her along because _she_ has something to say to you guys," I answered. I gestured to Sally, "Tell them, Sally."

She just stood silent. I elbowed her to make her answer. I paused and then did it again. When she didn't say anything, I finally snapped,

"Sally! Apologize!"

Nothing… so much for that plan. I sighed again. "Look, guys—"

"Sonic, it's alright," Tails cut me off, "we have some bigger concerns right now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "And also, didn't I just saw Amy walking into the shop?"

"Yes, you did," my best friend continued, "Have you noticed something… strange and different about her?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I've haven't seen her for months. Is she okay?"

"No, and we're all worried about her." Tails answered one last time.

"Huh? What happened?"

Cream began, "When Amy showed up, she has bruises and cuts all over her body. She even has a black eye, and Tails and I just noticed that both of her forearms are covered with fresh cuts."

I was wide-eyed. "What…?" I said almost inaudibly.

"No freaking way," Sally said, sounding a little surprised. "You're kidding."

We were all disdained at her comment, but we ignored her. Cream continued, "We tried asking her what happened, but she wouldn't answer. She seemed terrified when she spoke to us. Then suddenly, she just got up and walked into the shop without even saying a word."

Suddenly, I have this strange feeling inside of me. I can't even tell if I'm worried or anxious. "S-seriously?" I stammered.

Each of them answered almost inarticulately,

"Yes."

"It's true."

"Positive."

"We all saw it."

We went quiet for a short moment.

"Okay," Sally broke the silence in an obnoxious tone, "you guys are lying. I totally don't—"

Just then, Amy appeared out of the doorway of the coffee shop with a small paper cup in her hands. Her pink quills went way passed her shoulders and her outfit is… kind of sexy with that white tank top, black shorts, black ankle boots, and a pink and black checkered bag over her shoulder. Although, I was shocked when I first saw her after a few months; they were right about her, she did have those marks and bruises all over her body, and that black eye looked really serious. My God, she looked awful. I felt so much empathy.

Amy and I gazed each other eye to eye. Then, Sally did something very unpleasant. She hysterically laughed so hard at the innocent pink hedgehog.

"Holy shit! It's fucking true! Man, you looked like you were used as a punching bag!" she continued laughing.

Everyone else seemed so aggravated and I got really annoyed.

"Sally, shut up!" I yelled at her in contempt. She finally stopped laughing and then frowned.

I gazed back at Amy, I began, "Amy, everyone's been telling me about you. I'm really worried about you."

"Since when do you care?" she answered gloomily as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Just now," I remarked.

Sally let out a loud groan and then she whined, "Sonic, can we please go?"

"No!" I snapped at her again. Afterwards, I glanced back at Amy. "Now, Amy—"

"AMY! AMY ROSE!"

We jumped when we heard that loud-ass voice calling out Amy's name. I never got a chance to ask her what's been going on. That's when I just realized something shocking. Consider this battle #3.

That voice we just heard happens to be Scourge. He suddenly appeared and walked up to Amy in anger. Also, he has a silver-colored alcohol flask in his hand. I'm guessing that he's been drinking.

When he got closer to Amy, he forced her to look at him. He started screaming,

"There you are! I've been looking for you!"

We watched the whole thing. We were confused, though at the same time, terrified.

"Scourge, please," Amy timidly remarked, "I'm in a mid—"

Out of nowhere, Scourge just slapped Amy really hard on the face and she almost fell over. The rest of the team quickly got up from their seats.

"AMY!" All of us called out in horror. Well… almost all of us.

"Ooh, looks like the ho got bitch-slapped by her pimp." Sally joked and then giggled.

"No talking back at me, you slut!" Scourge screamed as he violently grabbed hold onto Amy's upper arm. "Now let's go, you're supposed to be taking care of me!"

Just when he was about to pull Amy away from us, I felt a sudden hatred inside me. I quickly got to him and yelled, "Let her go, Scourge!"

Scourge retaliated, "Mind your own fucking business, Blue-boy!" Everyone, especially me, was aghast. I was completely curious on why my Anti needed Amy so damn badly.

"Let's go, Ames, say goodbye to your friends." Scourge told her as he harshly dragged her away from us.

Amy turned her head to us and I believed she said something, but I couldn't recall it. We watched her get yanked away by Scourge until they were already gone.

I immediately turned back to the team and they looked extremely traumatized about that situation.

"Why didn't you all tell me?!" I said.

"Tell you what?" Silver remarked.

"That Scourge has been beating the senseless shit out of Amy for no reason! And he just took her!"

"Well, we didn't notice that until now, Faker," Shadow answered, "What do you expect? We haven't seen her for a while."

"And there's no reason for you to yell," the white hedgehog replied.

I sighed softly, "I'm sorry," I then said calmly. Watching the tension between Scourge and Amy got me really edgy. "But still, why the hell would Scourge just hit Amy like that and then dragged her off?"

"We really do not know, Sonic," Blaze said.

"Honey," Sally began, "since when do you care about her? Please do not tell me you're falling for her." she sounded cold. "Because if you do—"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm not!" I cut her off. Truthfully, I don't even know if that's a lie or not. "Sally, please just stay out of this, because this isn't your business anymore."

Sally let out a low growl. I gestured back to the group. "Please, guys. There has to be a solution."

"For the last time, we do not know." Rouge stated.

"Well," Cream began, sounding timid, "I-I think I know," We all glanced at the rabbit.

"Cream," Tails told her as he touched her hand, "You mean—"

"Amy left me a voicemail last week," she took out her phone and turned it on, "although, I really don't know if you guys want to hear it."

"We do," the two-tailed fox replied right away.

"Please, it's really important." I quietly begged Cream. She sighed.

"Ok. But I got to warn you all, you won't like what you're about to hear." she then began pressing buttons on her phone and showed it to all of us.

The voicemail read in speaker: _"You have one new voice message. New message:"_

The message showed Amy's voice; she sounded really submissive and soft-spoken.

"_Hey Cream, this is Amy. Listen, I'm sorry that I've haven't been chatting with you and the others lately. It's just that—it's really complicated. And I've haven't told you about this yet, but… Scourge and I are dating."_

Our eyes widened in astonishment. I even heard Rouge gasped quietly.

"_And I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about this in the first place. It's just that… our relationship went complicated and he's been isolating me away from you. Although, I cannot tell you what's been going on between us because—"_

Amy was cut off; then, Scourge's voice appeared in the message.

"_Rose, babe. Who are you calling?"_

"_Just a friend… Sorry, that's—"_

"_Well, hang the fuck up. We have some business to take care of."_

"_In a minute, Scourge… Cre—"_

"_Don't fucking talk back at me! Now, hang up or else!"_

"_Sc— AHHHH!"_

In the message, we can hear Amy screaming and in the background, there were very audible sounds of crashing and lots of beating. We began to cringe and flinch at the noise.

"_YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT, HUH?! YOU LIKE THAT?!" _Scourge hollered as the sounds of punches became noticeable. _"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TALKING BACK AT ME!"_

"_SCOURGE, STOP! PLEASE!"_

"_DON'T MAKE ME BASH YOUR LITTLE SKULL AGAINST THE WALL, YOU BITCH!"_

"_SCOURGE, NOOO! AHHH!"_

The screaming and beating persisted, louder than ever. We can hear some more crashing and finally, there was a loud…

_BANG!_

…in the background. Amy stopped screaming and she started crying so loudly… like she's in deep pain.

"_Now, hang up!"_ Scourge screamed, _"Do it!"_

Amy sobbed hysterically for countless seconds.

"_Cream... I'm sorry… I have to go… Bye…"_

The voicemail ended.

We were all shocked as hell. Rouge had her hands over her mouth and Blaze only has one hand over her lips. Shadow and Silver looked like they just saw a murder. Tails and I were… just alarmed. Cream sadly turned off her phone and then put it away.

"Holy… shit…" Blaze emphasized quietly as she set her hand down.

"My God…" Rouge said to herself.

"Cream," Silver stated, "why didn't you tell us that in the first place?"

"I'm really sorry," Cream replied, "I was too scared. Also, she wanted me to keep this only between us; she told me not to tell anyone else about this and I promised."

By listening to the voice message, it already hit me.

"I can't believe this. Amy's in an abusive relationship with Scourge." I told them.

"That explains so much." Shadow finished off.

Suddenly, I have this feeling. Like… like… I want to help her. But… I don't know how.

"Guys, we have to do something about this." I announced.

"Sonic," Tails said, "I really don't think there's a way we can save Amy. I mean, you know how freaking aggressive Scourge is, he almost killed Knuckles before!"

"Well, if we don't, who knows what he'll do to her next? He might actually murder her!" I persuaded.

"Why can't we just report the issue?" Cream asked me.

"No, that's not going to help much," I answered, "We don't even know where Scourge lives. Besides, he might find out that one of us reported him and beat us for snitching him out. Guys, please. We have to save her."

I gave them time to think about this. For the next minute, they were gazing at each other. Then afterwards, they faced towards me.

"Alright, Sonic," Shadow sighed and began, "if this means a lot to you, then—we'll do it."

"We'll do our best to help you rescue Amy," Silver finished off.

Everyone else nodded their heads. I was relieved. "Thanks, guys." I got myself ready. "Come on, let's go. We're going to find them."

"Wait," Tails called out, "what about Sally?"

We just realized that Sally has been absent while we were listening to the voice message. We looked around for a second and she's nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" I wondered to myself. I called, "Sally? Sally, where are—"

Without warning, Sally snuck up behind me. "I'm here."

I jumped as I yelped. "Sally, where the hell did you go?!" I asked sternly.

She answered, "You told me to—"

"Never mind that," I cut her off. I honestly don't care where she went anymore. I grabbed her wrist, "Come on, we're leaving."

_Later…_

"Sonic," Sally began whining as we strolled around the streets searching for any signs of Amy and/or Scourge, "where exactly are we going?"

"Sally, I already told you about this," I answered her, "we're looking for Amy."

"Why? Why should we? Most importantly, why did you bring me? I thought you said I should stay out of this." Sally was being obnoxious again.

"Because you owe me big time for not apologizing to my friends,"

"Well, let's just hope that pink bitch doesn't do any damage when we find her," she scolded.

We stopped walking when we got to the corner of the block. I was starting to get mad at her comment, "Okay, Sally. First of all, Amy's not a bitch, and you really need to show some respect. The reason why we're looking for her is because she's in grave danger and we need to help her before it's too late. She could be seriously hurt."

Then Rouge cut in, "Yeah, so you better stop your whining."

Again, Sally attempted to hit her, but I immediately stopped her.

"Sally, quit it!" I glanced at her. "And you better not show that side of you, either. Because if you do, I swear to God, there will be consequences!"

"Fine," she muttered under her breath.

"Sonic," Blaze began, "next time whenever we have events like these, can you not invite her along anymore?"

Sally just gave her the look.

"Don't worry," I replied, "I promise—"

"Uh, Sonic," Tails interrupted me and I met his gaze. He was pointing at the front direction. We followed where he was pointing at.

There, we can see a familiar figure of a pink hedgehog crossing the street towards us. Although, her head was down, she had her hand covering one side of her face, she had headphones on, and I believed that she was holding an iPod in her free hand. As she was coming closer to us, she was singing; I listened carefully and I noticed that she's singing the female chorus of the song "Love The Way You Lie" out loud in a miserable tone. She passed by us and unbelievably, she didn't notice us.

I got to her and then I gently touched her shoulder to catch her attention.

"Amy," I said her name.

She stopped walking, let her hand down her face, and then turned around to face me. When she did, she took off her headphones and put her iPod away inside her bag.

"Sonic?" she answered. Amy looked over my shoulder to see the rest of us. "What are you all doing here?"

"Looking for you," I remarked in empathy. I gently held her wrist and walked her to the gang. We just realized that she looked worst than before. The bruises on her face and her black eye have worsened. They gasped softly and Sally… she looked disdained about me holding her wrist.

Amy then pulled her hand away from mines. "Sonic, please. I just want to go home." She attempted to turn back around, but I interfered.

"No," I held her shoulder again, "Amy, we know what's been going on."

"What do you mean?" she coldly responded.

"We just found out about you and Scourge. Cream showed us—"she cut me off right away.

"Wait, wait, wait… Cream?!" she looked over at her best friend in contempt. "You told them?! I thought you promised!"

"Sorry, Amy," Cream told her innocently, "They really wanted to know, so I had to—"

Amy immediately snatched my hand off her shoulder and then turned back around. She stomped away from us in anger, just a few feet away. I quickly got up to her.

"Amy! Come back!" I called out as I grabbed her arm again. She turned around, and then angrily shoved me.

"Get away from me!" she snarled.

"Amy!" I cried out, "Can't you see, we're trying to help you! Don't you realize that you're in risk?"

"I can take care of myself!" she resented, "I don't need you for anything! And also, I thought you said you want me to stay the fuck away from you!"

"What?" I was confused when she said that.

"Don't you remember? You freaking hit me to the ground and then you went up to that slut of yours!"

I thought about that… and I totally remember. I felt really guilty. I went up to her again. "Amy, I am so sorry about that, I didn't mean it," I said in remorse, but she looked like she doesn't accept my apology.

"Sonic, I think she's bleeding," Tails informed me as he gestured to Amy.

I looked down and glanced at Amy's bruised forearms. He was right; there were droplets of fresh blood coming out of her cuts. Most of them looked like they were made just now. I may eye contact with her again; this time, with more worry.

"Amy, what have you been doing to yourself? Why can't you tell us?" I cried.

From behind me, I can hear Tails, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze attempting to convince Amy to let them help her. They all said something at the same time; I couldn't understand what they were saying. Again, she refused.

"Sonic, please," she said, "Just leave me alone."

"Amy—"

She then violently pushed me away from her. "I said 'leave me alone'!" she shrieked at me, "Just stay away from me!"

Here comes battle #4.

"Hey!" Sally stomped her way to Amy in irritation, "you do not treat my boyfriend like that!"

"Sally, please—"I tried to stop her. Sally raised her hand to me and was still glaring at Amy.

"Now, I'm only going to say this one time," she threatened her, "do not fuck with him ever again! Because if you do, I swear I will kill you!"

"Look, I've—" Amy stuttered.

"Do not fuck with him!" Sally repeated with a snarl.

"If you could just—"the pink hedgehog was doing her best to defend herself.

The chipmunk-squirrel was starting to get out of control. Impulsively, she grabbed hold onto Amy's quills and then pulled her down. She screamed, "I SAID 'DO NOT FUCK WITH HIM'!"

Amy was faced-down, flat on the ground. Sally began to beat her mercilessly by punching and kicking her repeatedly. "YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE HIM! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE!" Sally screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued to attack her.

The team and I shouted as we ran to the two to get Sally to stop. We struggled at first for like 30 seconds until Shadow and Silver both finally got her in their hands. They together threw Sally back and away from her. I ran to Amy who was struggling to get off the ground.

"Amy!" I called out while I tried to help her up, "Amy! Are you okay?"

She finally stood up; although, she pulled herself away from me. She turned to face us with rage and sorrow in her eyes. We just stood there, all worried.

"EVERYBODY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'VE ALREADY BEEN HARMED ENOUGH!" she sobbed. Afterwards, she turned back around with tears falling from her eyes and then she started running away, crying.

"Amy!" I called out one last time. I watched her sprint down the street until she was already gone.

As I saw her disappear in deep utter sadness and guilt… I began to have this new feeling for her.


	4. Failed Attempt

Failed Attempt

When we got back to my place after the fight, Sally and I got into a heated argument. I was so damn pissed off at the way she cruelly attacked Amy just because she pushed me in anger. I was so fed up with all the fights she has caused, all the complaints she has made, and that bitchy attitude of hers; I really had enough. That's when it happened.

Although, we didn't exactly break up yet, Sally apparently made an agreement with me that she decided not to live with me. After our argument, she suddenly said, "I'm out of here! I will be back with my stuff later!", and then, she left. I honestly do not know where she went afterwards, but who cares, anyway? I was too anxious about something more important.

The next day after that whole incident, I was at my favorite chili dog stand and I ran into someone who knows Scourge. I asked him if he knows where that asshole lives, and he said he does, so he wrote me Scourge's address on a piece of napkin. Turned out that he lives in a neighborhood where most of the apartments are all cheap-ass and run-down. I even thought about poor Amy living in that uncomfortable environment.

Why I'm mentioning this? Because this was my chance to rescue Amy from Scourge. Though, I know I couldn't do this alone. I asked the gang if they want to help me on a mission: Shadow, Silver, Rouge, and Blaze only offered; Tails and Cream are the only two who decided not to be part of this. I don't know why, but he's my best friend and I respect him anyway.

The five of us made it to Scourge's neighborhood. As we walked around, we can see houses and apartments that looked over 50 years old and I could've sworn that I saw some windows with bullet holes. There were walls and fences covered with graffiti, cars that got vandalized and broken in, and there were other people standing and sitting around the sidewalks either smoking cigarettes or doing heroin, pot, and crack. This whole area even gave us the shivers, especially for Rouge and Blaze.

"This place gives me the creeps," I heard Blaze said quietly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sonic?" Silver asked me as we continued walking around, searching for the right apartment. "This seems very risky."

"Yes, I'm sure," I said. "I am not letting that green motherfucker use his violent threats against Amy. He may have nearly killed our friend before, but there's no way that he can kill her if he goes too far."

"But how are you going to do this? You don't even having anything to fight him." he asked again.

"You'll see," I answered coldly, "you'll all see."

About five minutes later, we finally reached our destination. We stood right in front of Scourge's apartment and stare at it.

"Well, here we are," I said to myself. "Looks very shit." It's true; the exterior wall has a lot of chipped spots and it's an ugly shade of brown and beige.

"I feel sorry for Amy," Blaze stated.

I then walked up to one of the front windows to peak through. I held on to its windowsill.

Shadow whispered, "What are you doing?"

I shush him. Then, I ordered them in a hushed tone, "You four hide at the side of the building, otherwise Scourge might hear or see us."

They nodded and then sprinted into a small alley right next to the apartment. I turned back to the window and I tried to see either Scourge or Amy. However, in the inside, there were white transparent curtains closed over the windows, which made it difficult for me to see through.

"See anything yet?" Shadow asked.

"No," I answered with honesty. "The curtains are in the way. Still, I could see—" I paused and then startled. "Oh, shit!" I panicked when I heard and saw Scourge coming out of the room in anger. I immediately got off the window, then ran to the others in the alley and squat down with them.

"What happened?!" Silver shouted in a hushed tone.

"Shh!" I shushed them loudly. We all stayed quiet to hear this coming from the inside:

There were very loud sounds of crashing and shattering and also, lots of yelling. Loud enough for the neighbors to hear (seriously, how did they put up with that?).

"ROSE!" We heard Scourge hollered as the crashing continued, "STOP THROWING SHIT AT ME, YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

That got me mad; no one calls Amy a crazy bitch.

"I'M THROWING SHIT AT YOU BECAUSE YOU PISS ME OFF FOR THE LAST TIME!" Amy screamed back. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

"THROW ANYTHING AT ME AGAIN, AND YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!"

"GO AHEAD! THROW ME OUT! I HAVE MY OWN PLACE TO LIVE ANYWAY! I'M SICK OF TAKING CARE OF YOU FOR THESE PAST SEVEN MONTHS! I JUST WANT TO FUCKING HIT YOU!" Amy tolerated and then there was another crash. The piercing screaming continued, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

We suddenly heard a loud thud, either on the wall or on the floor. "SCOURGE! GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU CLEAN UP THIS SHIT YOU MADE!" Scourge threatened her. Then, the sounds of beatings occurred for a few moments. "AHHH!" he yelled out like he's in pain.

Seconds after listening to the attack, all five of us saw Amy coming out of the doorway with something in her hand. It looked like a small clear vase with a rose in it. She turned back for a minute and then out of anger, she screamed,

"HERE!" she threw the vase and flower harshly at Scourge through the doorway. The sound of the broken glass became highly noticeable. "TAKE BACK YOUR FUCKING APOLOGY FLOWER! YOU'RE NEVER SORRY AT ALL, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"ROSE, BABY!" Scourge called out, "COME BACK!" Amy ignored him and she slammed the door closed.

She finally turned back around and walked a few feet passed towards us while holding onto her upper arm like she's hurt. Right away, I got up and called her.

"Amy!" she stopped walking. I ran to her as the others stood up to see. "Amy, are you—"

She slowly turned around to face us with a pissed-off expression on her face. We just noticed that exotic getup she was wearing: a dark jacket over a black top that looks like a bra, a dark mini skirt, fishnet stockings with a couple of holes, and black studded biker boots. We were surprised by her attire because Amy would never dress up like a stripper, especially something really revealing as that (but damn, does she look hot). Maybe Scourge forced her to wear it or something.

I nervously asked, "Amy, what are you wearing—"

She cut me off, then answered through a snarl, "Please… do not… say a word." She turned back around, but I stopped her right away. I grabbed her hand, then walked her back to the group like before. "Sonic, let me go!" she yelled as she attempted to let go of my hand.

"No!" I remarked while I grasped harder onto her hand and wrist, "Amy, this is serious! Whether you like it or not, you really need my help! This is something you cannot do alone—"I got cut off again.

"ROSE!" Scourge screamed out as he stepped out of the doorway with a whiskey bottle in his hand that is half-empty. Out of anger, he threw the bottle right at Amy; I had her under my hold. Luckily, all of us dodged away as soon as it hit us; what's even luckier, the bottle missed Amy. The glass shattered everywhere and the whiskey splattered all over the sidewalk. We glanced at Scourge.

"CONSIDER US FUCKING EVEN, SLUT!" he screamed at Amy before he walked back inside the apartment.

"Ok, that's it," I said to myself, "time for payback." I let go of Amy's hold and then I ran into Scourge's apartment.

"Sonic, no," Amy demanded, but I ignored her.

"Sonic!" Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze called out as they followed me inside.

I got into the living room and I glanced around the apartment, searching for Scourge. There were lots of broken glass and random items all over the floors, probably the stuff that Amy has been using to throw at. I even found that clear broken vase, splattered water, and a dead rose that she just threw at him when she left.

"Scourge!" I snarled out his name, "Where the fuck are you?! You better show yourself!" I can feel the others standing behind me.

I heard no response from my Anti, though from where I was standing, I heard some clanging from the other room. I decided to follow where the sound was coming from. With the others following me, I stormed forward through the small hallway until I reached his bedroom. There, through the doorway, I see him standing and facing to the wall while smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, asshole!" I yelled out as I stomped forward to him, "You have some explaining to do! What is your fucking deal beating—"

Just then, he quickly pulled out a gun out of nowhere, turned around to face us, and aimed it right at us. At unison, the five of us yelped in fear. There was a malicious expression on his face and a cigarette in his mouth. Me, Silver, Rouge, and Blaze had our hands up very slowly at our head-level to prevent Scourge from shooting anyone of us. I can see that the girls are scared as hell. Shadow is the only one with his hands down; he's the only one in the team who owns a gun, so he's apparently not afraid.

"I know what you all are thinking," Scourge said coldly under his breath with the gun still aiming at us. He took the cigarette off his mouth, "you're all trying to get Rose away from me." He paused to take a couple of breaths, "Well, guess what? All of this shit is none of your fucking business. So, don't even try to take my bitch away from me. In fact," another pause and a deep breath, "if ANY of you dare to take her away from me and if ANY of you dare to report me to the cops, I swear I will pull the bullets through your fucking heads!"

We were shocked by Scourge's threat. "Also," he continued as he stepped closer to me, glared at me eye to eye and pointed the gun at my face, "if you even tried to fight me for your rights, I, too, will blow your fucking brains out." He threatened me.

I gulped and trembled; so much for my plan, I was going to beat the shit out of him by a hand-to-hand combat, but now I can't anymore. If I do, he will definitely kill me in seconds.

As we back away slowly, Shadow growled viciously and then he stepped up. He shoved me out of the way and stood about a few feet in front of us and glared at Scourge.

"Now, you listen here—"Shadow snarled.

Right away, Scourge pulled the trigger and shot him in the stomach…

_BOOM!_

And Shadow fell back on the floor with his hand holding onto his abdomen. We started screaming in horror.

"SHADOW!" Rouge screamed and cried her lover's name. She stormed to him, got down on her knees, and held him while tears are bursting out of her eyes.

Strangely… there's no blood anywhere… not on the floor, not on Shadow… nothing. Shadow slightly groaned as he carefully got himself up and he opened his eyes. He took his hand off his stomach and looked down, then searched around his own body. There's no bullet wound at all. We were extremely confused, though calmed, especially Rouge, that he's still alive.

As he carefully stood back up, Rouge sighed in relief and then hugged Shadow lovingly and he hugged her back. We glared back at Scourge and he let out an evil grin along with a soft evil chuckle. "Blanks," he said.

"What the fuck is that about?!" Silver shrieked in hatred.

"That," Scourge answered with that grin still on his face, "is what I called Strike One. Strike Two," he paused while he empties out his pistol and then replaced it with a new batch of (real) ammunition, "is the real thing. And Strike Three, if all of you are still alive, I will make sure that none of you are."

Scourge still has the gun at us. From behind me, I can already hear Blaze and Rouge sobbing in fear while they each held onto their boyfriends. Now that he has real bullets in his gun, I mentally summarized all of his threats. There's nothing I can do anymore. So it's official… I surrendered.

"Now," he continued, "all of you better get the fuck out of my place before you get the second strike!" His finger was resting on the trigger, "MOVE IT!"

Just when we quickly turned to the door, stumbled a bit, and ran out, Scourge began pulling triggers at us. This persisted until we finally made our way out of the apartment before he hits us. Miraculously, none of the bullets shot us, which is good. Afterwards, he slammed the door shut.

We stood in front of the apartment, panting for a few moments. The two girls gave themselves time to calm themselves down.

"Can't believe he did that," Silver said.

"Can't believe he shot me with blanks," Shadow said to himself.

I began to glance around. "Where did Amy go?" I wondered. I just realized that during this whole incident, Amy has already left. I glanced around some more.

"Amy?" I called. "Amy?!" No sign of her.

I sighed. Afterwards, I ran off to a different direction using my super-speed and left the others behind. I bet they didn't even noticed where I just went. I left Scourge's neighborhood and ran down block after block, looking for that pink hedgehog. It actually took me about ten minutes to find her.

After running about five or seven blocks, I heard some screaming, though it sounded a little stifled. I stopped running and listened very carefully to the scream; it sounded a bit familiar. I noticed that it was coming from one of the alleys from where I was standing, so I decided to follow it.

The screaming, along with some crying, became louder as I got closer. As I came by the alley with a few trashcans standing in front, blocking the entryway, I finally made it. I got to the trashcans and the stifled crying persisted. I even noticed some strange liquid that was running down below the cans; the liquid is clear and its scent is really strong, like it's made of alcohol. Along with that, there were tiny droplets of blood on the ground and some of them got mixed into the liquid.

I got really curious. Very carefully, I pushed the trashcans out of the way, and I couldn't believe my freaking eyes. Behind the trashcans was Amy.

She was kneeling to the ground with her jacket underneath, her eyes were bursting with tears, and she has a thick cloth shoved inside her mouth. She has a bottle of rubbing alcohol in her hand and I can see that both of her forearms are covered with bloody cuts and it's moist with the strong liquid.

I already knew what she was doing. She was mutilating herself by pouring alcohol all over her cuts to severely sting herself and the cloth in her mouth was used to muffle her scream. I was really shocked by her actions.

"Amy…" I said her name. Amy perked her head up towards me. Her eyes were red and teary in dreadful pain. "Amy, what are you doing?"

"Sonic," she sobbed through the cloth. Then, she muffled, "please… get… out."

I couldn't understand what Amy was saying. "What?" I remarked.

She opened her mouth and the cloth dropped down. "Please, get out!" She repeated in a pained voice, though I understood her more clearly.

I got really distraught and I couldn't take seeing her in pain anymore. Immediately, I carefully grabbed her arm to help her get up. Amy dropped the rubbing alcohol on the ground and then I grabbed her jacket to put it over herself.

"Sonic," she shuddered, "please… leave me alone… I don't need your help. I'm fine…" She was really stubborn.

"Amy," I began calmly, "you're not fine. Here," I held my hand out, "at least allow me to take you home."

When I was about to take her hand, Amy snatched it away from mines and she turned to a different direction. She began to walk away in a quick pace. I tried to get her attention, but she ignored me as she continued strolling away. By the time she got to the corner of the block, she turned to the left and she's already gone.

"Amy…" I said her name quietly to myself as I just stood there.

I've never been this distraught in my whole entire life. I know it's wrong that Amy has all that bruises and cuts all over her body and she's suffering a lot of hell in her life, but by looking at her appearance with that revealing-ass, though really appealing outfit, I feel something strange inside of me.

My heart was beating and I can feel myself blushing. I feel like… maybe it's way more than sympathy whenever I see her around. It's more like… more like…

Love.


	5. Always There For Her

Always There For Her

It's been a week after that incident with Scourge. I still cannot believe the fact that he just threatened us with a gun and he almost killed us. I've failed. I've failed to save Amy from Scourge and I know for sure that he will still have her under his hold and there's no way for me to get her out of that issue.

Aside with that, I've haven't spoken with Sally all week long. I still haven't gotten over that last fight we had before she decided not to live with me anymore. Although, most of her stuff are still in my house and I still do not know when will she come back to pick them up.

Ok, to tell you the truth: the reason why Sally and I haven't broken up yet is because I know for sure that we cannot stay angry at each other forever… and I'm still pretty much infatuated with her. I just hope that maybe in the future, she would do some serious apologizing and changing in attitude; otherwise I might throw all of her shit out on the sidewalk.

I don't know what's waiting for me; all I hope is that Amy Rose will be able to escape from Scourge's abuse and Sally Acorn will change for good.

One morning, I was at home in my A-shirt and boxers, watching a little TV in the living room while eating a ham and bacon omelet and black coffee with sugar. I was watching a collection of Eminem music videos on a music channel as I was chewing on my omelet and sang (and tried to rap) along the lyrics a little.

First, "Lose Yourself" was played, and afterwards, it was "Not Afraid".

After these two music videos, the commercial appeared and I decided to change the channel, so I grabbed the remote that was sitting beside me on the couch. I began clicking every second until I reached to the channel 7 news; I figured that it would be okay to watch what's been going around in Station Square.

Not much danger has occurred anywhere in town… until this came up:

"_In other news, an attempted murder has occurred in…"_

They just mentioned Scourge's neighborhood and address. I stopped eating and my mouth is filled with a large chunk of half-chewed omelet. I gazed at the TV screen to pay very close attention to the news without any distractions.

"…_Police found out that 22-year-old Scourge the Hedgehog is charged for threatening to kill his then-girlfriend, 19-year-old Amy Rose, by shooting her with a 9mm silver pistol. He apparently pulled the trigger right to her temple…"_

I was really shocked. They even show pictures and footage on the screen. Although, I was relieved when they said it was blanks and it didn't actually kill her yet, but still, there was so much danger I should worry about.

"_...Aside with that, Scourge is also charged for first degree domestic assault and rape on Amy Rose. It is told by some of the residences that both Scourge and Amy has been in an abusive relationship throughout these past several months. Residences say they hear domestic violence nearly every day and recent multiple gunshots, both coming from the two's apartment and none of them have ever reported at all._

"_After finally having this issue reported to the police, Scourge the Hedgehog is under arrest and he will be sentenced to one year of jail-time and a $2500 fine. Unfortunately, paramedics have found Amy Rose lying unconscious on the futon with severe physical injuries…"_

I got even more devastated to hear what had happened with Amy. I can't believe it… she almost died.

Feeling emotionally numb, I had my mouth wide-opened in distress and I can feel the omelet chunk falling out itself and landed back on my plate. I continued to watch the rest of the news even though it's already making me feel more depressed. I could've sworn I felt a tear coming out of my eye.

They even said that the paramedics rushed Amy to the hospital right on time, but that doesn't make me feel any better yet. I'm still really worried about her. What if she doesn't make it?

"…_this is Channel 7 News. Stay tune for more." _The news has finally concluded.

I took the remote again and then decided to shut off the TV. I stared at its blank screen, looking paralyzed in grief. I suddenly lost my appetite, so I just set my left-over omelet on my coffee table and drank all my coffee instead.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring. I set my coffee mug back on the table and then picked it up from my couch. I looked that the caller ID and it was Tails.

"Hey Tails," I answered the phone.

"_Hey, Sonic,"_ Tails replied on the other end, _"Have you heard the news? Cream and I just saw it. Can't you believe what just happened to Amy?"_

I paused. Thinking about it is making me feel more depressed about Amy than ever. There was silence between us for a few seconds.

"_Sonic? You there?"_ Tails asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm still here. And yes, I did saw the news." I finally replied, though my voice broke into sadness.

"_Sonic, are you feeling ok, bud? You sound a little… upset."_

Another moment of silence. Then, I finally broke, "Sorry, Tails. I… I have to go… now. Bye…" Right away, I hung up my phone and set it back down on the couch.

I then felt a couple of tears trailing down from my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about that poor, vulnerable pink hedgehog.

At that point, I heard the door knock. I gave myself time to calm down first. Afterwards, I wiped off the tears with the heels of my hands and then got up to the door.

I opened it. Right on the doorway stood—her. She showed up in a white T-shirt, jeans, and white sandals. Her facial expression looked way different than before; more like… she's all apologetic.

"Sonic?" she began.

"Sally," I said a little gloomy, "are you here to get all of your stuff?"

"No," Sally answered, "I'm here because we need to talk."

Can it be? Will she take things more seriously and then change for good? God, I really hope so.

* * *

_Hours Later…_

I showed up in the waiting room of the hospital, along with Tails, Shadow, Silver, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze. We have not one, but two of our friends in the hospital now; first, it was Knuckles, and now it's Amy. To make it a coincidence, they're both attacked by Scourge.

We've already visited Knuckles and Tikal; even though he's still in pretty bad condition, Knuckles looked like he's going to be alright. It's still going to take him several more months for him to recover fully. Thankfully, Tikal has been keeping him company ever since he has checked in. It's great for Knuckles to have such a loyal and loving girlfriend to take extra care of him.

It may sound like a happy ending, but it's not. We still have Amy to worry about.

We've been waiting for about 45 minutes until one of the doctors finally appeared. He's the same tan echidna doctor we've met before, Dr. Vincent Cotton. He approached to us with a clipboard in his arms.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted to us as we gazed at him. "I suppose that all of you are waiting for Amy Rose, right?"

"Yes, we are." I answered him.

"How is she? Will she be okay?" I heard Cream asked all worriedly.

For the next few minutes, Dr. Cotton informed us about Amy's physical injuries. He mentioned that she suffered some pretty bad head trauma and the bruises all over her body are very severe and serious, it's required for her to be hospitalized for a while. Although the good thing is that none of her bones are broken.

The team and I sighed in relief when the doctor mentioned to us that she will be fine. However, our moment of relief went down the drain when he asked this,

"Now, I'm sorry if this question may be very sensitive to you, but are you all aware that Amy Rose may be suicidal?"

I got a little alarmed by that statement. I noticed that the other six are so as well.

"W-w-why?" I stuttered quietly.

He sighed softly, "While we were doing external examinations, we have found that both of her arms are badly infected. We perceived that Amy has a large amount of cuts on her forearms and they aren't treated appropriately. The reason why I asked you this is because those cuts seemed that they're made intentionally; in other words, she may be involved into self-injury. The cuts are deep and Amy was pretty much close to hitting one of her veins."

We got really distraught by that information. I never knew that Amy would go that far into attempting to kill herself. My God, all this guilt is killing me in the inside.

"Well," Tails began, "my girlfriend and I first saw her with those cuts. But we never knew that she would be suicidal."

"She did suffer a lot of pain and depression while she was in a violent relationship with her abusive boyfriend." Cream finished off.

There was silence.

"Do you think," I asked the doctor, "that maybe we can see her?" I then glanced at the rest of the team to see if they agreed; they looked extremely anxious, but they nodded their heads in agreement. Afterwards, I gazed back to Dr. Cotton.

"Well," he answered, "I don't see why not. Come with me, she's at the fourth floor."

He led us around the hospital hallways to the right room where Amy was. Minutes later, we made it to the correct floor. As soon as we were about five doors down from Amy's room, I felt my phone ring.

I stopped walking and took out my cell phone. It's a text message. With the rest of the gang walking into the hospital room, Tails noticed me standing behind.

"Sonic," he asked me as I glanced at him, "you coming in?"

"In a minute," I told him, "let me get this text message first."

He turned back to the front and entered Amy's room.

I looked at the ID of the message: it's from Sally. She said:

"_Sonic, honey. When are you coming back? ILY 3"_

If you're wondering, that talk I had with Sally Acorn when she showed up in my door… she said that she's really sorry about all the drama she has caused and she promised me that she will change, just as I expected. She even talked me into giving her another chance with those puppy-eyes.

And guess what? I believed her… and I DID give her another chance. Sally also wanted to come back to stay in my house and yes, I allowed her.

I texted her back, _"Soon, Sally… shouldn't take long."_ And then I pressed the send-button. I didn't tell her "I love you" back. Why? Because I'm extremely confused. I'm infatuated with two girls and I can't even tell who I truly love: Sally or Amy.

I sighed quietly and then I walked into Amy's hospital room. The doctor must've left for a moment while I was distracted by my phone. There, I see Tails and Cream holding onto each other, Silver and Blaze holding hands, and Shadow having his arm wrapped around Rouge's waist. They were all staring at Amy in bed in deep worry.

I walked up to the bed to take a closer look at the battered Amy. She's temporarily unconscious and I can see that both of her forearms are bandaged with gauze. Even though she's all bruised and injured, she looked so beautiful. No, not beautiful, she's gorgeous.

I pulled the chair right next to the bed and then sat down. I soothingly held onto Amy's hand, hoping that she will pull it through.

"Sonic," Silver asked me, "are you alright?"

"Everything's fine," I said, "I-I just want to be with her." I don't have the courage to tell the gang that I have feelings for her, so for now, I have to keep it to myself.

"Amy," I whispered to her, making sure that the others don't hear, "I know that you can't really hear me right now, but I just want you to know that I will always be by your side. I will never let you down ever again. Trust me; I'll do anything to keep you safe from now on." And it's true; I will always be there for her, no matter what.

A few seconds later, I saw Amy twitching a little. Her eyes were trembling as she tried to get them opened. We got astonished as we saw her regaining her conscious. As soon as her eyes are fully opened, we smiled, knowing that she's okay.

"Guys, she's awake." I heard Blaze whispered.

I heard Amy moaned and she tried to get up from the bed. I didn't want her to pushed herself to getting up right away, I wanted her to rest some more. Very carefully and gently, I held onto both of her shoulders and then laid her back down. She looked at me.

"Amy," I told her with a warming smile, "you're ok."

"Where am I?" Amy weakly asked.

"You're at the hospital." I told her.

For the next several minutes, we summarized everything to her; from finding out about the incident all over the news to everything that the doctor said about her condition. Amy's pretty devastated when we told her that she will have to stay in the hospital for recovery for a while.

To make it more heartbreaking, we even told her about… her self-injury and her arms being terribly infected. While their boyfriends were comforting them, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze got really emotional when they asked Amy if she has been cutting herself, about her nearly hitting a vein, and most drastically… if she's really suicidal.

After all those upsetting information, we all went teary. I held her hand a little tighter. I can see that she's about to cry as well.

"Ames, please," my voice broke into sadness and I can see my tears falling onto the hospital bed sheets, "We almost lost Knuckles before, we don't want to risk losing you, too." Very gently, I stroked her cheek.

After a moment of silent devastation, Amy finally sat up on the bed herself. "Guys, I'm so sorry. Truly I am." She cried.

"It's ok, Amy," Cream said emotionally, "we forgive you."

Minutes after all this, Dr. Cotton entered the room. He said, "Alright, everyone. I need to speak to Miss Rose in private. You may visit her in any desired time."

I let go of Amy's hand and then got up from the chair. We exchanged goodbyes to her and then left the room. I was the last one to leave; before I left, I stood by the doorway and took my last look of the doctor and Amy. He then pulled the privacy curtains closed.

I turned back to the front and stood in the hallway with the rest of the team.

"Sonic," Tails began, "we're going to see Knuckles and Tikal again for a while and then we're going someplace to eat. Are you coming with us?"

I sighed. "I wish, but I promised Sally that I would be home as soon as possible." They looked disappointed again when they knew I'm still with Sally. I continued, "Sorry, guys. Tell Knuckles and Tikal I said 'hi' anyway. See you around."

I turned to a different direction and left.


	6. Choice

Choice

It's been about a whole month ever since Amy has checked in to the hospital and since Sally and I made up. Well, almost made up. She's still living in my place and yes, everything's still the same between the two of us.

We have been arguing over things that are not even a big deal and Sally is still very high-maintenance. Throughout these past weeks, she has been forcing me to shop for things that she doesn't even need much, like clothes, shoes, and jewelry. She's also been forcing me to go clubbing with her, even though I hate it. But what can I do? I can't even say "no" even though I want to. However, if we ever want our relationship to work, then we have to work on a compromise.

To make matters worse, I never got a chance to see Amy in the hospital at all. Not only we have compromise-issues, Sally won't even allow me to go see her. Every time I tell her that I want to go visit Amy and see how she's doing, all Sally did is yell at me to not to go, aside with some physical threats that I don't even want to mention. Also, she has been isolating me away from the team.

Goddammit, somehow I have a feeling that I have made another mistake. However, after all the fights we have made, we always made up and it happens all over again. But still, Sally is more manipulating than before. I can't even see my friends or make anymore hospital visits because of her control.

And somehow… I now know how Amy feels when she was with Scourge. This time, I'm the victim and Sally is the tormentor.

I didn't even know if I should stay with her or if I should leave her. If I stay, Sally will keep tormenting me for who knows how long and I may never see my friends and Amy ever again, but I want her to stay happy. If I leave, I will be free from her torture, but I fear for the worse if I do break up with her.

One evening at the end of the month, Sally went out with her friends for a late girls' night out and I was relieved that I finally had some time for myself and away from her. Although, things didn't turn out what I expected.

Apparently, Sally didn't come home until somewhere at 12:00 pm. I have been sleeping on the couch, waiting for her to come home, and I dozed off somewhere at 3:00 am.

I immediately woke up when I heard the door open. I glanced at the doorway and it was Sally in her black leather mini-dress, matching heels, and a shoulder bag with a chain strap.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I yelled at her as I got up from the couch and stood closer to her.

"I told you, I went out with some friends." Sally replied.

"You were supposed to be back here at 11 pm!" As I looked at her, I examined her face a little. Her hair is messed up, her eyes are bagged, and her breath smelled like alcohol. Despite Sally's only 18, I knew that she has been drinking and I had no idea how she was able to get drinks with a fake ID without getting caught.

"Look," she yelled back with an obnoxious attitude, "I'm in no mood for you to treat me like a kid, alright? I was just trying to get some fun." She then placed her hand on her head, like she had a migraine. "Now, please. Leave me alone for the rest of the fucking day. I have a freaking headache."

Just when she was passing by me to walk to my room, I noticed a weird mark on her neck.

"Wait a second. Come here." I scorned as I pulled Sally back to me by the arm. I took a closer look on the mark. It's small and discolored and I can see a little bite mark on it. "Sally, what is that?!" I got disdained.

"It's nothing!" Sally snapped when she pulled her arm away from me.

"Is that a hickey?!"

"No! Of course not!"

"It is!" I resented. "Did you hook up with another guy behind my fucking back?!"

Sally didn't say anything. She tried to turn back around to my room, but I stopped her. I forced her to make eye contact to me.

"Well?! Answer me! Did you hook up with another guy or not?! You better tell me the truth!" My anger was getting out of control, I was about to hit her.

"Ok!" she finally answered in resent. "You want the truth?! Fine! I did cheat on you last night! You happy now?!"

All the hatred has swam inside my head as I listened to the rest of her statement.

Sally continued, "I was fucking drunk down at the club and then all of the sudden I ran into Monkey Khan! I didn't know what I hell I was doing when suddenly, we made out and then… this happened!" she pointed at her hickey.

I looked back at everything she said. Then, I had this thought that you really do not want to hear. "Please do not tell me you two…"

There was a pause. Sally broke the silence, "Yes… yes, we did. After our girls' night, he took me to his place… and then, we made love."

Another long pause. I have never felt this angry. "I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have forgiven you in the first place! You never change at all!"

"Sonic—"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, SALLY?! GO PACK YOUR BAGS; YOU'RE OUT OF HERE FOR GOOD!"

"Sonic, I'm sorry! Ok?!"

"NO! THIS TIME I'M NOT FORGIVING YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FUCKING ATTITUDE LATELY! MY FRIENDS WERE RIGHT; YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH BITCH AND A SLUT! YOU CARE ABOUT NO ONE BUT YOURSELF AND ALL YOU DO IS WHINE, COMPLAIN, AND START WITH ALL OF THIS FUCKING DRAMA WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS, ESPECIALLY AMY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT POOR GIRL IS GOING THROUGH A DIFFICULT LIFE?! I WAS BLIND WHEN I FIRST STARTED DATING YOU AND I SHOULD'VE DONE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE: WE'RE THROUGH! FOR GOOD!"

I stopped to take a few breaths.

"Look, if you could—"I cut her off.

"No! No more chances, Sally Acorn. I want you out of my life! I want you out of my house!"

Afterwards, I turned to my bedroom and quickly stomped right in. Very rapidly and at the same time in anger, I started grabbing all of Sally's clothes and her possessions, including her bags and stuffed almost everything in there.

"Sonic! What are you doing?!" I heard Sally yelled. I ignored her and continued packing all of her shit in hatred.

In seconds after when I was done, I took everything in my hands and ran out; I even pushed Sally out of my way.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY SHIT!" she shrieked as she followed me.

I made it to the front doorway and then, I threw everything out on the pavement. I purposely didn't zip up her bags, so pretty much, most of her clothes and everything else flew out in the air and scattered everywhere on the ground.

Sally made it out of the doorway and ran to her stuff. She got down on her knees and tried to gather everything. I then slammed the door closed and walked back to my room.

I grabbed my button-down shirt and a pair of jeans from my dresser and then put them on. Now that Sally is officially out of my life, I can finally go see Amy and the rest of the team; it's been a long month and I really hope Amy is okay. I looked into my tall mirror, fixed myself for a quick second and then left my room.

I walked out of my house in seconds and Sally was still on the ground with her stuff. She gazed up at me.

"Where are you going?!" she asked.

"To the hospital!" I answered in aggravation. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to go see Amy! And when I get back, I better not see you and your shit here anymore or else I'm throwing them out in the fucking trash!" I strolled out of my porch and looked at her one last time. "Goodbye Sally."

I faced to the right and ran off in my super-speed.

I ran down countless blocks literally in seconds or maybe like a couple of minutes because I kind of stopped at the chili dog stand for a quick bite and it slowed me down a bit. After running several more blocks, I finally made it to the hospital.

I walked right into the automatic entrance and glanced around the waiting room. I heard that the gang said they were going to see Amy right before she checks out. Poor Amy; I wonder how she truly felt during her whole month in the hospital without me visiting. I felt so guilty for not showing up because of Sally.

I gazed around some more, hoping to see any one of my friends. None. Did they already go to Amy's room without me or did they already left? I hope not. Just when I was about to walk to the front desk to ask the receptionist if Amy is still there (because I forgot her room number)…

"Sonic?"

I turned around when I heard someone said my name. Behind me were Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge. They looked pretty desperate about something. Did it involve Amy? By looking at their facial expressions, it got me all worried.

"Did you guys see Amy?" I asked them, sounding a little sad and shaky.

"We did," Cream answered, "but she already checked out."

"What?" my voice broke into sadness.

"And," Tails finished off, "right before she left, she wanted us to tell you that she loves you."

My heart was racing when my best friend told me this. "Well, where did she go?"

"Probably home." He answered again. "Although, Amy sounded really depressed when she left. She looked like she actually wants to… you know."

Tails didn't even have to go into detail, we already knew what he meant by that. I can already see the six looking more sad and worried than ever—including me.

There was a moment of silence. I sighed in despair and then turned back to the exit.

"Sonic," one of them said my name again, but I decided to ignore it. Without even turning back around to say "bye" to my friends, I stormed out of the hospital.

For the next 20 minutes, more or less, I ran all the way to Amy's house. I already ran like 2 miles without stopping for anything, ever. There was no time for breaks; I had to see Amy before she does something harsh on herself again. God, I hope not.

I made it there. I stood on her front doorway with my heart beating in nervousness. I took a deep breath to calm myself down first and then I knocked.

"Amy?" I called. I knocked again. "Amy?" Seconds after no response, I got even more distraught.

I quickly grabbed onto the doorknob and I realized that the door was unlocked. Right away, I opened it and barged right into her house. Very frantically, I gazed around her living room, searching for Amy.

"Amy! Amy!" I called out.

My ears perked when I heard some water running; it was coming from the upstairs bathroom. I kept calling out Amy's name as I got to the stairs and walked up. I made it to the upstairs corridor and got to the bathroom down the hall.

The bathroom door was opened and I stood right onto the doorway. There, I saw Amy sitting in the bathtub underneath the running shower and she looked like she passed out. I noticed that she had a bloody razor blade in her hand and some fresh new cuts; blood was running down her skin and dripping onto the water.

I was really shocked to see her like this. Amy carefully picked her head up and stared at me.

"Sonic… is that… you?" she quivered.

"Amy, what have you done? I told her.

She didn't say anything. I immediately got to the tub and shut off the water. She was wearing nothing but a pink tank top and a pair of panties, both articles of clothing are heavily soaked from the water. I even noticed that not only she was cutting her arms again, but her legs as well. Blood had already tinted the water as it went down the drain.

Amy looked at me, "what are you doing?" she asked timidly.

"I'm helping you." Very gently, I picked her up from the tub and then sat her down on the bathroom floor. Her back was resting against the tub for support.

For the next couple of minutes, I grabbed the First-Aid kit from her cabinet and I treated both her arms and legs with antibacterial spray to prevent them from getting infected again. I applied the gauze afterwards.

"There." I told her.

"Thanks." She sounded really gloomy.

I got really depressed as I stared at her. "Amy, why are you doing this?"

She sniffed and answered in misery, "I was going to kill myself."

I gasped silently. "W-w-why?"

"Because," tears began to trail out of her beautiful jade eyes, "because of what's been happening between me and Scourge. And also, my heart is broken from all the pain I'm suffering. At first, I mutilated myself just to relief from despair and misery and whatnot, but now, I'm mutilating myself for suicide. Mostly because of you." Amy was sobbing.

"What?" I was pretty shocked by her heartbreaking statement.

"You're so damn happy with Sally, that you wouldn't need me anymore. Now that Scourge and I are broken up and he's in jail, I'm worthless and nothing."

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

Amy stopped making eye contact with me and she tilted her head down to the side to stare at the floor. She was crying, "Because I love you, Sonic. I love you ever since we met but you rejected me for that slut, Sally. You really broke my heart, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Remembering that moment has really brought me a lot of guilt and shame. It was me who has started this whole mess. Feeling a whole lot of remorse, I carefully held onto both sides of Amy's cheeks and made her look at me.

I hushed her softly, "Ames, Sally and I just got into a very complicated relationship."

"Then why didn't you visit me back at the hospital?"

I got really emotional when I told her the truth, "I was going to, but Sally's been preventing me from going. We've been fighting and arguing a lot throughout the month until we finally broke up. You were right, she's nothing but a spoiled-ass bitch and she's no good for me. But when I went to the hospital to see you, the gang told me you already checked out." I paused and sniffed. "I'm really worried about you, Ames. I'm afraid of losing you."

Amy sniffed. "You do?"

"Yes… in fact… I love you too much to lose you."

After this whole emotional conversation, I slowly brought her face closer to me and I kissed her on the lips. The kiss was really passionate and fiery, I have never felt this before. Seconds later, Amy kissed back. I brought the sparks up by wrapping my arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around my neck. I let out a soft moan and then we broke off the kiss, staring at each other eye to eye.

"I love you, Amy Rose."

"I love you too, Sonic."

We kissed again. This time with more passion, I allowed my tongue to enter her mouth and we French kissed. We started moaning as we stripped each other's clothes off and I had her legs wrapped around my pelvic area.

After that, we—ahem—made love together for the very first time (on the bathroom floor).

So that's my story. Now you know: how my relationship with Sally Acorn turned shit and I have made Amy Rose the perfect choice as my love-life. I even received the news from the team that Knuckles the Echidna will recover soon from his injury, which is great for him and for all of us.

As of now, everything's going great between me and Amy. There are no more complaints and no more drama, just the two of us living together as a happy couple.

And one last thing, I bet you also know about the surprise that Amy told you before.


End file.
